My Crow
by performer001
Summary: Aly and Nawat are in the midst of a rebellion when something unexpected happens. Will this ruin the whole rebellion? Trickster's Queen Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story takes place in the middle of Trickster's Queen, right after Elsren and King Dunevon are killed. It is my rewriting of the scene between Nawat and Aly. It also goes beyond that to rewrite the rest of Trickster's Queen if I can handle it. This is written in Aly's POV which is new to me so please be patient and in your reviews write any mistakes you catch so I can correct them.

Thanks for reading,

Performer001


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or stories.

I scowled when I heard the door open. I was _trying _to focus on paperwork and this person had come in unannounced. When I looked up my scowl melted into a jubilant smile. Nawat had returned. He was bronzed from the sun and boasted a scar on his left cheekbone. I watched him as he set down his bow and quiver of arrows and turn to me, an odd look on his face. It was a look of love and adoration. A look my father often gave my mother and Uncle Numy to Aunt Daine. Nawat had never look at me in this way before. I knew his fighting had turned him from a crow-man into a man.

I jumped up and ran to him and he caught me in his strong arms. I looked up and into his eyes as he leaned down to envelope me in a kiss. Somehow, this kiss was different than the others. It was filled with more passion and love. After taking a breath, Nawat kissed me again, only this time lifting me off the floor. Still kissing me, he carried me to my desk and sat me on a pile of reports so that our faces were level with each other's. Trick and Secret jumped off my neck while Nawat began kissing my forehead and cheeks. As he moved onto my palms I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. He enveloped me into his arms and said, "When we got word of the nestlings, I flew ahead. I had hidden clothes away in case I need to come home quickly". I lifted my head from his chest and said, "Why did you fly ahead?" Nawat gave me a funny look. "My Aly needed me."

I burrowed my head in his chest again as the tears I let the tears I had been holding for so long flow. I felt Nawat's fingers preening my hair and I cried harder. When I finally ran out of tears I looked up at Nawat. "I didn't want to solve the problem this way." Nawat smiled. "I know Aly. I know. What I don't know is why there are little creatures on your desk." I smiled and introduced Nawat to Trick and Secret. "Now, friend's of Aly, please leave." Trick and Spot scurried off the desk and under the door as I watched Nawat. He moved away from me and locked the door. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Nawat… I have to focus. We're so close to the revolution. I can't risk being distracted." I said, disappointed but knowing my duty to Dove. "I know you Aly; you can focus on many things." Nawat said as he drifted over tom me. He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart beat so loudly I was sure he could hear it. The kiss was slow, long, and passionate. He began to undo my sash before I noticed.

"Nawat… there's this… umm… well…" He chuckled and, as if reading my mind, produced an anti-pregnancy charm. "Now you have no excuses." He said as he put the charm around my neck and began kissing me. His was trying to undo my sarong as I undid his belt. We fell to the ground still kissing fiercely as we undressed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or stories.

As I woke up, I recognized a warm body next to mine. Then the events of last night hit me. I smiled and snuggled closer to Nawat. Almost as if he knew what I was doing he pulled me closer. I sighed, knowing I'd have to get up sometime. I heard Trick and Secret giggling. I sighed again. The time to get up was now. Slowly, so I wouldn't disturb Nawat, I tried to untangle myself from his arms. His response was to pull me in tighter. "Did you think you could get away from me so sneakily? Without a good morning kiss?" I laughed and kissed him on the nose. He pulled me in and kissed me fiercely on the lips. I moaned inwardly. I was really running late. He sighed as we broke apart and said, "You and I must get back to work. Will you meet me later tonight?" My response was to roll my eyes and kiss him. "What do you think I am a slut, who sleeps with a different man each night?" Nawat laughed and hugged me tightly. "My Aly is definitely not a slut."

When we finally got dressed, back to our separate rooms, and dressed again, this time in new clothes, we got to work. At noontime, before lunch, I gathered my pack and the rebellion leaders together for a meeting. About fifteen minutes into the meeting I heard giggles. I ignored them until I heard Ulasim's loud laugh. I slammed my stack of papers on the table. It made a loud enough noise to catch everyone's attention. "What is with all this laughter and giggling? What rumor is going around this time? Come on, speak up!" A timid spy named Remya said, "The rumor is that you and Nawat, Master of the Crows, spent the night together in your office. The maid found a bedroll in there." I could feel my face heating up. A few daring spies and Ulasim chuckled at the red that was creeping on to my face.

"Well, now that everyone has heard, can we please get down to business? Or shall we gossip about the blacksmith's daughter and the bookkeeper's son?" I smiled my sarcastically sweet smile which hushed them up. They knew that when I used that smile I was angry or pleading for information. Since I had no need to plead for information from my own spies, it was my angry smile. We finished the meeting quickly, and I hurried to the courtyard where Dove was practicing her archery. Nawat was helping her practice by catching the arrows she shot. When he noticed me watching he smiled and waved with one hand was he caught an arrow with the other. Dove set down her bow and turned to see who had caught Nawat's attention. When she saw me, her mouth twitched and I sighed. She had heard the 'rumor'.

Nawat came trotting up to me and kissed me. It felt good to be in his arms again, my own private escape, even if only for a moment. Dove cleared her throat and Nawat jumped back with a grin, acting as if he had forgotten Dove was there. "Nawat will you excuse Aly and me? I need to talk to her for a moment." Dove didn't even wait for Nawat's response. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a small alcove near the archery courtyard. When we stopped moving Dove let go of my arm and cocked an eyebrow at me. "May I help you Lady Dove? I am very busy." Dove snickered and said, "So I've heard". I sighed. "Seriously, I _am_ busy. Did you need something?" Dove looked at me and let out a sigh. "Is it true that you and Nawat slept together? I want to know as your friend not your lady." I bit my lip and said, "Don't tell anyone you heard it from me." Dove smiled and to my surprise kissed my cheek. "Thank you for trusting me. I won't go gabbing about like the spies. It makes me wonder what other secrets they've divulged about us."

We began walking back to Nawat and the archery courtyard. I grinned and said, "Lucky for us they're all on our side. I would know if they were double agents. Ochobu has spelled them to tell me if they are recruited by anyone else and if they accepted the offer." Dove chuckled. "That old mage has some good tricks." I nodded in agreement. By that time we had reached Nawat, who slid his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and whispered what I had just told Dove. Dove watched with her calculating eyes. I chatted with them for a couple minutes longer before I excused myself. Nawat kissed me, it was short but it still left me a little wobbly when we broke apart. Dove just waved and said, "Come on Nawat, let's get back to practice". He shot me one last grin before trotting out to the field again. I shook my head; I would never be comfortable with him catching arrows. But then I guess he'd never be comfortable with me flirting for information.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that this isn't my best work and I want you all to know that I'm going through a tough time right now so please give me constructive criticism instead of just complaining about my writing. Thanks to DomLuver for consistently giving me ideas. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or stories.

One month later…

I was heading to a conspiracy meeting when it hit me. When I realized what had been off this whole month. I started to run to the meeting and I was breathing heavily when I arrived. Nawat, who was talking with some of my spies, looked up when he heard the door slam. I motioned for him to come with me. "Okay everyone, the meeting's cancelled. Go back to what you were doing!" I said as I pulled Nawat into the hallway. "What's wrong Aly? Aly? Aly, stop!" Nawat dug his heals into the ground, forcing me to stop. I turned to him and tried to keep my voice calm as I said, "My monthly is late." Apparently, Nawat had learned a lot from his warriors who told him about the anti-pregnancy charm because he understood right away. In fact _he_ began pulling_ me _to Ochobu's room. I hadn't been thinking straight because when we got there, Ochobu wasn't there. She had been at the meeting I just pulled Nawat out of. I sighed and sat down by her door. Nawat came and sat next to me. I said, "I guess we'll wait". He nodded and we sat there in silence, waiting.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Ochobu was staring at me with a look of amusement. I stood up and Nawat followed suit. "I think I know why you're here. Shall I just tell you or would you like an examination?" Her smile grew. I looked at Nawat and said, "Just tell us please." Ochobu put her hand to my belly and said, "You're with child." As soon as she said those words I was facing Kyprioth. "Hello. Have you brought me here for your congratulations?" I wasn't even bothering to be witty because he had brought me to him for the exact opposite of congratulations. He glared at me. "My precious plan is ruined because you had to get careless and shack up with no protection! You have to get rid of that baby and get back to the plan!" I shook my head. "No. I will not get rid of my child as if it's nothing. Besides, we had protection." I said as I brought out my charm. Kyprioth stared at it and to my surprise, chuckled. "Of course! _You're_ the one who gets one of the charms I meddle with. Since this is my fault, you can keep the baby. But it's up to you to figure out how you're going to lead a rebellion with a babe in your belly. Oho, this should be interesting." Just as suddenly as I was there I was facing Kyprioth I was opening my eyes to the ceiling of Ochobu's sickroom.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy, and took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed that it was dark, despite the lit candles in the sconces. I stood up and moved towards the door. People were fighting on the other side. I heard Nawat say, "Why isn't she up yet? It's been twelve hours! What did he do to her?" Ochobu sighed. "How am I to know the inner workings of a God's mind? Besides, last time she was out for three days." I decided to tell them I was awake before Nawat lost his temper and my child's father was turned into a crow again. As soon as I opened the door I was in Nawat's arms. He stepped away and said, "We must talk." I nodded and let him lead me to my office. Once we were inside, he shut and bolted the door. Before he could say anything, I quickly explained what Kyprioth had told me. After I finished Nawat pulled me into his arms and said, "I love you Aly. We must tell the others so we can come up with plans that involve keeping you safe." I opened my mouth to object but he covered it with his hand. "This is not just about you. You have to think about the baby." I sighed and he moved his hand. He kissed me and I sighed again. "For a crow, you know a lot." He laughed and kissed me. "I'm not a crow anymore. I can still become one, but I am a man." I laughed and said, "Obviously or we wouldn't be in this predicament!"


End file.
